


Time Enough At Last

by justalittlegreen



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Feels, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Hawkeye - Freeform, Laughter, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, R&R, Rutting, Service Top, Smut, Teasing, Time - Freeform, beej, hawkbeej, hunnihawk, inexperienced Hawkeye, learning, queer history feels, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: "I'll warn you," he says. "It's going to ache a little."Hawkeye moans a little at the thought, closing his eyes, body already stirring.
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Time Enough At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrairieDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieDawn/gifts), [QueerOnTilMorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerOnTilMorning/gifts).



The first few times, he assumes it's their location - they have to be quick, shadowed, keeping their clothes on as much as they possibly can, in case someone gets past the supply shed door. He savors the way Hawkeye kisses like a butterfly, moving from spot to spot, like he's determined to kiss every inch of BJ he can reach. Each encounter is a race to see how much pleasure they can wring out of a few precious minutes alone. It explains why Hawkeye has such a hair trigger - he's trained himself, somehow, to shorten the cycle of arousal so that it only takes a few minutes, despite the exhaustion and stress.

BJ's left hanging, so to speak, a lot more often. But he doesn't mind. The moments he has with Hawk are a precious escape, in which release is far less important than the ability to shove the war to the back of his mind for a minute. It's far less important than being touched at all, the warmth against his skin.

He assumes that if they every get R&R together, they'll take their time, as he assumes they both want to.

But four hours in to their trip to Seoul, BJ's starting to doubt his earlier assessment. Hawkeye seems every bit as frantic as he is back at camp, despite BJ's quiet, "Hey, Hawk, we've got time." He doesn't seem to know how to slow down, really enjoy the gift of time and privacy they've been given.

And he still won't get fully undressed.

He asks Hawk about it as they sip beers in their hotel room, two romps and and a shower later, listening to the bustle outside. He tries not to sound critical, just curious. Hawkeye gets uncharacteristically quiet.

"I don't know that I know any other way," he finally says, quietly. "I didn't - I wasn't like this until I got here."

BJ tries to hide his astonishment with little success. "Never?"

Hawkeye snorts. "Small town Maine isn't San Francisco. It wasn't the sort of thing one could exactly do in a town with no secrets."

"But Boston..."

"I had Carlye. Between her and residency, I didn't have time."

BJ chews this over. "So, when you got here." He takes a long sip of beer.

"My first R&R," Hawkeye confirms. "I was basically wandering around in shellshock. Found myself among a group of sailors who invited me to tag along with them. I think they saw something in me."

"Maybe they just wanted to hang out with a fun-loving guy."

Hawkeye twists a smile. "Sure. And we had a lot of fun. Especially me and this one sailor, in an alley outside a bar."

BJ feels a flicker of heat in his belly that could be arousal, jealousy or both. 

"Why, Beej? Who was your first?"

"Undergrad. Before med school. Before Peggy." 

"Ah."

"Yeah. A dorm room with the door closed isn't exactly a haven of privacy, but it did give us a lot more time than you had. I...learned a lot, in those hours."

Hawk puts a hand over his. "I guess I don't know how to take it slow."

BJ resists the urge to smirk as he says, "I guess I'd like to be the one to show you."

"I don't know if I can," Hawkeye admits. "As soon as someone undoes my buttons, I'm more than halfway there. Conditioning, I guess."

Now BJ smiles for real. "If there's one thing you learn in a marriage," he says, "it's how to get the most out of a body. And there's always time." He picks up Hawkeye's hand and kisses his knuckles. "I'll warn you," he says. "It's going to ache a little."

Hawkeye moans a little at the thought, closing his eyes, body already stirring. BJ all but licks his lips, thinking, _first, I'm going to get you naked._

It doesn't take long. With the permission of the locked door, Hawkeye shimmies out of his clothing, flinging his filthy socks to the other side of the room, and promptly pounces on BJ to assist him with his belt. BJ eventually holds his hands up in surrender as Hawkeye strips him down and immediately starts kissing him. BJ pushes him down onto the bed and looks him over slowly, head to toe, gaze lingering greedily over all the pieces of him he won't let himself peek at in the showers. Hawkeye looks down and blushes, but BJ just waits him out, waiting until Hawk looks back. BJ strikes a pose like Adonis, which makes Hawkeye snort, then giggle, until BJ has enough and climbs on top of him, running his hands down Hawkeye's sides and bending forward for more kisses. Hawkeye thrusts his hips up, but BJ holds back, then grabs Hawkeye's wrists and pins them over his head.

"Let me do it my way," he says. "I'll - I'll make it good for you, I promise."

Hawk nods, beaming.

Ten minutes later, he grabs the flimsy pillow and stuffs it over his face as BJ strokes his cock so lightly he's hardly touching him, letting a scream loose into the cotton batting. BJ groans in response.

"Do you know what that does to me, hearing you like that?" he asks, pressing his fingertips over the crest of Hawkeye's hipbones, leaning in for a closer look, inhaling the warm, musky scent of him. "Do you know how much I like that?" He lifts a leg over Hawkeye's, letting his hips come to rest flush against Hawkeye's thigh, rutting against him slightly. "You like what that does to me?"

Hawkeye moans and blindly gropes at his hair, finding a fistful and tugging. BJ reaches up, grabs his wrist and squeezes until he lets go. "There's time for that," he reminds him. "And I aim to take mine." He leans in to lick Hawkeye's nipple, nipping at him, savoring the skin under his tongue. There's so much time. And he aims to explore and unearth every inch Hawkeye's ever had to keep hidden and set them on fire.

Beej, please, please, pleasepleaseplease," Hawkeye cries, head arching back against the pillow as BJ pulls his hand away for the third time. BJ has to admire the mess he's made: Hawkeye shivering, cock leaking onto his stomach, muscles tense, face red. He clings to BJ with one arm - the other, he alternately claps over his eyes, or flings against the mattress in frustration.

BJ runs the pads of his fingers along the inside of Hawkeye's thigh. "Shhhhh," he says, half teasing, half consoling. "We have time. We have so much time."

Hawkeye takes a huge breath and it comes back out a sob. BJ yanks his hand away, turns Hawkeye's head toward him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Hawkeye curls toward him, crying, trying to breathe deeply enough to get the words out. 

"I've - never - had time - before."

BJ rubs a hand along his back, his other hand cupping the back of Hawkeye's head. "It's okay," he whispers, letting the weight settle over them both. It's not just the overwhelming sensations and the holding back that's got Hawkeye upset, he knows. It's the recognition of what he's missed all this time, the hours he never had, and won't get back. " _We_ have time," BJ says, emphatically, wanting him to know - it doesn't end here.

*

BJ gets an idea once Hawkeye's calmed down a bit and they've resumed kissing, soft, almost chaste kisses, and markedly slower than usual. BJ runs a hand up and down Hawkeye's side, and rolls him onto his stomach. 

"Finally gonna give you that massage I offered you forever ago," he explains, digging his thumbs into Hawkeye's back, pretending to ignore the fact that his erection is nestled neatly between Hawkeye's cheeks. Here is a way, at last, that Hawkeye can let himself be touched without feeling like he has to race and grab. He sighs and grunts appreciatively as BJ works him over, waiting until BJ's worked his way all the way down his spine before he starts moving his hips against the sheets. 

BJ's tempted to join him, but puts a steadying hand on the back of Hawkeye's neck. "Not yet," he warns. "I have plans for you."

Hawkeye flips him the bird without lifting his head. BJ laughs and bites the offered finger, climbing off Hawkeye's back and landing a playful smack on his derriere. Hawkeye yelps and rolls away, tousled and indignant. "Excuse me!" he says. "At least buy me dinner, first."

BJ shoves him down and climbs on top of him, pinning Hawk's arms to his sides with his knees. "Funny you should mention that," he says smoothly inching his way up until Hawkeye figures out what's going on and gasps, his eyes growing wide. "You looked...hungry." 

Hawkeye's gaze flickers up toward him, uncertain and wanting all at once. "Go on, Hawk," he says. "I've been dreaming about this." He leans his forearms against the wall, widens his knees a bit, until he can feel Hawkeye's lips against him, tentative at first, then a small kiss. His tongue flicks out and catches BJ in a particularly sensitive spot and BJ groans, unable to stop from rolling his hips.

He rests his head on his forearms and looks down in time to catch Hawkeye opening his mouth. All the nervousness is gone from his eyes; they're sparkling as they close.

BJ closes his eyes, too, feeling Hawk get bolder, sucking him in more deeply, his tongue weaving a sloppy trail around the tip. BJ is in heaven. He's only ever had this done once or twice, and not in many years, but Hawkeye's hands come up to grip his ass and suddenly, he too, is quietly mourning a loss he didn't realize was a loss until he counted the years he'd gone without this.

"Oh, /Hawk,/" he moans, his voice breaking over the name. Hawkeye hums something with his mouth full, sending a current straight up BJ's spine. His hips buck without meaning to; Hawkeye gags and pushes him away. 

"I'm sorry!" BJ cries, holding himself high over Hawkeye's face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to; It was an accident, I'm sorry, I'm sorry - "

" - Beej." Hawkeye interrupts him flatly. "Get back down here. I'm not finished with you." He turns and coughs a couple times, shaking off the reflex. "That was - I don't know how to explain it, but for a schoolyard joke, it's - it's something."

"You just like having your mouth full," BJ teases. Hawkeye responds by rolling his eyes and shooting him a "so-sue-me" look. BJ contemplates, then climbs down to lay next to Hawkeye. "Okay," he explains, "this way I can't choke you. It's all you."

Hawkeye crawls up between his legs with something like reverence in his face. "Look at me," he says quietly, his eyes dark and wide. "I want to see your face when I do this." He lowers his head, keeping his eyes fixed on BJ's. BJ tries his hardest to keep his eyes open, his jaw falling as he pants, groaning when Hawkeye suddenly gets the idea to move his head up and down. "Fuck," he says, the rare swear coming through his teeth. "Oh /fuck,/ Hawk, don't stop, please don't - "

Hawkeye pulls off him with a smack of his lips and an evil cackle. "Oh, but _Beej,_ " he says in a teasing singsong. "We have _time._ "

BJ sticks his hands under Hawkeye's armpits and hauls him up, Hawkeye protesting at the indignity of it, until he's lying on top of BJ, the unexpected friction of their cocks against one another causing both of them to gasp. BJ works his hands into Hawkeye's hair. 

"Remember when I said there was time for this?" he mutters, kissing Hawkeye deeply, tongue seeking his. Hawk opens for him, always has, yielding as an art form. He moans into BJ's mouth as BJ slowly pulls on his hair, forcing Hawkeye to pull back to keep kissing him. Judging by the gathering slickness between them, he's not the only one who likes it. He nips at Hawkeye's bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth, imagining it plump and swollen tomorrow, Hawkeye walking around Seoul, marked as his in a way only BJ can see.

Hawkeye reaches a hand between them, circling them both; BJ throws his head back against the pillow and hisses at the contact. "Hawk - Hawk - Hawk - " he pants. "Fuck, Hawkeye, I love you."

It comes out of nowhere, and isn't the first time, but it isn't the second, either. "Me, too" Hawkeye whispers, stroking. "Me too, and I want you like this. I want to finish you like this. I want you spent and drained, and I want you in my arms and - "

"Yes," BJ answers, pressing a kiss to Hawkeye's sweaty cheek, wrapping his arms around Hawkeye's back and holding him as close as Hawkeye's fist will allow. "Take me with you, Hawk, I want it, I - "

He feels Hawkeye's gears shift into a more familiar terrain, speeding them both towards a climax they've been putting off longer than Hawkeye's ever waited. BJ tries desperately to pump his hips into Hawkeye's fist, angling to rub against him, but finds it works best when he lets Hawkeye touch him, stilling his body against the bed as best he can, appreciating the way Hawkeye's ropy, lean muscles show themselves in the fading light. He feels the oncoming rush, can practically taste it coming as he furiously seeks Hawkeye's lips for one last kiss.

Hawkye's first, his hand falling slack as he simply ruts against BJ's stomach, and then BJ lifts his hips to reciprocate. The soft drag of his skin against Hawkeye's belly is enough friction to send him over the edge. It doesn't surprise him that Hawkeye is so loud when he comes apart, that his own cries, buried into Hawkeye's shoulder, sound like an echo of Hawkeye's wild release. 

They lie there, tangled and panting, catching their breath and staring at nothing, until Hawkeye starts to laugh, a delighted, happy sound that bears no resemblance to the sarcastic guffaws or the hyena laughter that bursts out at practical jokes. 

"What?" BJ finally asks, and Hawkeye just shakes his head, rolls over to kiss him, and laughs some more, like the whole world is a joke he finally understands until BJ can't help but laugh along with him. He finds his wristwatch on the floor and announces that they lasted a whole forty-five minutes, and Hawkeye doubles over, howling, "We had time!" and BJ crows back, "We had time!" until the joke isn't a joke anymore, but a shared hallelujah.

**Author's Note:**

> The line about marriage teaching you how to get the most out of a body comes from Prairie's incredible Welcome to 1951 series.


End file.
